The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of almond tree, Prunus dulcis which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as ‘Capitola,’ and more specifically to an almond tree which produces a crop for harvesting and shipment approximately mid-August under the ecological conditions prevailing in the Waterford area of the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
It has long been recognized that it would be desirable to provide almond trees bearing a crop which is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment during the middle of August under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In this regard, several varieties are harvested during this time period. These varieties include the ‘Nonpariel’ almond tree (unpatented), and the ‘Carmel’ almond tree, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641. In relative comparison with these two well known varieties of almond trees which are harvested in the same season, the present variety produces a nut crop which has a shell which is softer than that produced by the ‘Carmel’ almond tree variety, but which is not as soft as that produced by the ‘Nonpariel’ almond tree variety. Still further, the present variety is distinguishable from the foregoing almond tree varieties by producing a kernel having a characteristically sweet flavor.
In the evaluation of almond tree varieties, a number of criteria are utilized to determine whether a new almond tree variety will have commercial success. As a general matter, new trees and their crops are usually evaluated on the basis of their ripening date, flavor, texture, storage and shipping quality. With almond trees, for example, the early ripening date and the quality of meat of the kernel, freedom from unusual numbers of doubles (the production of double kernels) as well as a soft shell, typically makes such almond tree varieties commercially attractive. It has long been known that almond tree varieties that produce soft shell almonds are more commercially attractive because they are easier to shell. Still further, a variety that produces a low percentage of doubles provides a degree of appeal to distributors and consumers.